


Echoes

by saturn_eyed



Category: One Piece
Genre: After Wano arc, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturn_eyed/pseuds/saturn_eyed
Summary: Après Whole Cake Island et Wano, le calme reviens sur le Sunny Go et nos aventuriers reprennent leur chemin sur les mers du Nouveau Monde. Mais Sanji est confronté au silence et à l'étrange comportement de Zoro. Les non-dits du sabreur vont il remettre en cause la relation des deux pirates? Que pense Zoro du fiasco qu'a été le mariage du cuisinier...?





	1. Night

Le marché de l’île sur laquelle ils s’étaient arrêtés depuis hier était plein de sublimes fruits et d’étals de poissons frais de la pêche du jour. L’ambiance traditionnelle de la petite île estivale mis du baume au cœur du cuisinier de l’équipage du chapeau de paille. Les derniers évènements qui avaient perturbés leur vie quotidienne à bord du Sunny ne lui avaient pas vraiment permis de cuisiner.

Il y avait d’abord eu sa famille. Puis le fiasco qu’avait été son mariage avec Charlotte Pudding. Leur combat contre Big Mom. Et puis Wano. Tout cela s’était fini deux semaines plus tôt, et il leur avait été difficile de reprendre leur quotidien tous ensemble à bord du bateau. Retrouver un semblant de repères rassurait un peu Sanji. Retrouver ses nakamas au complet avait été éprouvant, mais tout semblait rentrer dans l’ordre peu à peu. Blessés après de nouveaux combats, mais toujours victorieux, ils avaient repris la mer tous ensemble. Ils avaient tout doucement guéri, et puis était venu le temps des explications. Des récits. Ils avaient été séparés en deux groupes et n’avaient pas eut toutes les informations sur les aventures de chacun. Après cela, une certaine tension s’était élevée.

Sanji pouvait clairement revoir le moment même où le regard de Zoro s’était assombrit lors du récit de Brook, Nami et les autres à propos de Whole Cake Island. Apprendre son affrontement avec leur capitaine n’avait pas laissé l’épéiste de marbre. Il avait été clair, lorsque Usopp avait voulu quitter l’équipage à Water Seven. Mais depuis Sanji avait fait ses excuses à leur capitaine. Et les circonstances étaient atténuantes, pour sa défense. Quitter l’équipage avait été une tentative désespérée de sa part pour les protéger. Non, Sanji n’était pas sûr que c’était cela qui tracassait l’épéiste. Mais deux semaines, c’est long. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis tout ce temps. Pas de provocation, pas de dispute. Juste ce silence, sourd, ce satané Marimo se contentait de l’ignorer purement et simplement. S’était-il juste lassé de se comporter comme un idiot, et de le provoquer dans des affrontements vides de sens ?

Le cuisinier blond secoua la tête de droite à gauche, pour chasser ses pensées, ramenant son attention sur sa liste de courses et sur le somptueux étal de fruits devant lui. Ce n’était pas le moment de penser à ce stupide Marimo. Mais ces semaines de silence commençaient à alourdir l’ambiance sur le bateau, et il savait que ses nakamas se posait des questions. Il devait parler à Zoro. Le sortir de son mutisme, le faire s’expliquer. Quelque chose n’aillait pas avec lui.

 

* * *

 

Sanji leva les yeux vers le ciel déjà parsemé d’étoiles scintillantes, alors que Nami l’informait que le vent allait se lever, juste avant que la navigatrice aille se coucher, et immédiatement il vit les voiles du Sunny se gonfler, et glisser sur la mer jusqu’ici très calme. Il remercia la rousse avec un sourire calme, et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Il avait décidé de se calmer sur les « Nami-swaaaan » hurlés à tue-tête ces derniers temps, et ses relations avec la rousse ne s’en étaient trouvées que plus agréable. La véritable raison pour laquelle il ne s’emportait pas, c’était que le cœur n’y était pas. Ils avaient quitté l’île estivale hier soir, et il avait le cœur aussi lourd que l’encre du bateau. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil ce soir-là, et il s’était donc proposé pour être de garde, envoyant se coucher un Usopp ravi de passer son tour. L’air était encore chaud du climat estival sur cette partie du Nouveau Monde, et cette brise fraiche annoncée par Nami était salvatrice.

Appuyé sur le bastingage du pont supérieur, il apprécia le vent qui vint rafraichir sa nuque, dans la moiteur de la nuit d’été. Il était tard, la navigatrice avait veillé longtemps pour établir une nouvelle carte, mais il était finalement seul éveillé sur le bateau. Le silence de la mer, et sa douce musique lui emplirent les oreilles, écoutant attentivement les vagues s’écrasant contre la coque du bateau. Il avait le regard perdu dans les vagues sombres, une clope éteinte entre ses dents, quand il entendit l’écho de pas derrière lui, et un bâillement vint perturber l’harmonie de la mer.

Sanji fut surpris de reconnaitre la voix et les pas de Zoro dans son dos, et se tourna vers lui, la mine étonnée. Le Marimo avait le visage endormi et ses cheveux verts étaient en bataille. Il lui lança un regard dubitatif, à moitié éveillé. Le cuistot soupira en se retournant vers les vagues.

« Oh, c’est toi. Tu es réveillé. »

Ce n’était pas une question. Juste une constatation, une habitude verbale pour meubler un silence pesant depuis deux semaines. Sanji songea qu’il dormait encore à moitié et qu’il allait certainement retourner se coucher, l’ignorant à nouveau. Il commençait à s’y habituer, malgré le fait que ça le ronge. Ce soir il n’était pas d’humeur. Il n’avait pas envie de se lancer dans les explications, pas ce soir, pas alors que la mer était calme, et qu’il pouvait profiter d’un moment de répit. Mais Zoro était tout sauf un homme prévisible.

« A l’instant. » répondit-il, machinalement peut être, la voix neutre.

Les yeux du bond s’écarquillèrent, et ses lèvres laissèrent s’échapper sa cigarette, qui vint se perdre dans l’immensité des flots. Il jura silencieusement, la cigarette bien vite oubliée. Le crissement du bois lui indiqua que Zoro s’était posé contre le bastingage lui aussi, à ses côtés. Sanji se retint de toutes ses forces de le regarder, et composa à nouveau son masque d’indifférence. Il venait juste profiter de la fraicheur, se dit-il, cherchant une explication à son changement de comportement soudain vis-à-vis de lui. Ses pensées furent coupées court. Il devait lui demander, mais alors qu’il ouvrait la bouche, Zoro le devança.

« J’suis content que tu sois revenu parmi nous. » souffla-t-il, le regard au loin.

Sanji lui lança un regard perdu. Ça n’avait aucun sens. Parfois il se demandait si ce foutu Marimo n’avait pas un dédoublement de personnalité. Il avait dit ça comme s’il avait dit qu’il restait du jus de pomme dans le frigo.  Devant son air perdu, Zoro eut un sourire un coin, le regard se perdant dans l’horizon qu’il imaginait, vu la nuit noire.

« Quoi ? Tu pensais que je serais ravi que tu quittes l’équipage ? » déclara Zoro, moqueur.

« Non, je croyais que tu m’en voulais. » rétorqua Sanji, haussant les épaules, d’un air faussement détaché.

« Pour avoir tenté de te sacrifier plutôt que de demander de l’aide à ton capitaine ? Bien sur que je t’en veux. »

« J’essayais de le protéger. J’voulais pas vous mêler à tout ça. » avoua le cuisinier, avec une pointe de honte dans la voix. Il s’en voulait encore pour ce qu’il avait dit à Luffy sur Whole Cake Island.

« Comme si on avait besoin d’être protégés ! » lança le bretteur, avec une exclamation presque indignée, mais surtout dédaigneuse.

« C’est pour ça que tu me tire une gueule de six pieds de long depuis deux semaines ? » cracha Sanji, excédé.

« T’est même pas foutu de te trouver une fiancée convenable, Ero-Cook de merde. »

« Ça n’a aucun rapport !! Va te faire foutre Marimo !! » cria Sanji, lui lançant un regard noir, ses muscles se contractant sous la colère. Il était à deux doigts de lui envoyer son pied dans les côtes.

« T’as de la chance que j’sois pas venu te mettre une dérouillée pour avoir déserté, stupide cuistot. » lança Zoro, prenant un air supérieur.

« Personne ne t’as demandé ton aide, abrutit. » Sanji s’appuya de nouveau sur le bastingage, épuisé, regrettant presque le silence du bretteur.

« T’aurais aimé que je vienne te sauver, princesse ? » Rétorqua le second, avec sourire en coin moqueur.

« Va crever, kuso-marimo. T’était pas là, de toute manière je vois pas ce que ça change. »

« Ça change tout. »

« Hein ? »

« Je n’aurai jamais pu assister à ton mariage sans avoir envie de te trucider. » dit Zoro, d’une voix blanche.

« Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire, que je me marie ? » lança le cuistot, avec un rictus moqueur.

La réponse ne vint pas, à vrai dire, quelques minutes passèrent, et il dut se tourner. Il ne sut pas pourquoi il s’était tourné vers le second du capitaine, mais son manque de répondant était plutôt étonnant, assez pour le détourner de sa contemplation nocturne. Ce qu’il découvrit le troubla profondément. Zoro le regardait fixement, une expression sérieuse sur son visage, aux traits déjà durcis par tout ces combats. Mais ce n’était pas ça qui le perturbait le plus. Mais plutôt cet air blessé qu’il pouvait lire dans son regard. Ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux émeraude qui lui témoignaient d’habitude du mépris, de l’indifférence ou de la haine, semblaient exprimer beaucoup plus ce soir-là. Un nuage passa devant la lune, obscurcissant le ciel déjà peu lumineux, mais Sanji ne pouvait voir que l’éclat du regard du sabreur, et il sentit un frisson le parcourir tout entier.

Qu’est ce que ça pouvait signifier ? Que... Il rendit à Zoro un regard d’incompréhension, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Est-ce que Zoro avait... Eut peur de ne pas le revoir ? Qu’il quitte l’équipage pour de bon ? Ne plus avoir quelqu’un sur qui passer ses nerfs ? Ça n’avait aucun sens. Ils se disputaient à longueur de temps. Il se battaient, il se détestaient... Vraiment... ? Sanji était rendu confus par ce genre de regard, et n’avait aucune idée que cela pouvait signifier.

« Je... » commença Zoro.

« Les gars, vous dormez pas à cette heure-ci ? » lança le capitaine, torse nu et chapeau de paille absent, étonné de voir les garçons encore debout, sans prendre conscience qu’il les interrompait.

Il était avec Nami, et la navigatrice portait ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval, des lunettes sur le nez et un vieux sweater délavé sur un short court. S’il n’avait pas été si troublé, Sanji aurait très certainement remarqué que le sweat appartenait à leur capitaine. Elle fut étonnée de les voir également. Enfin, il était rare de les surprendre au milieu de la nuit à discuter comme des gens civilisés, ils avaient plutôt tendance à se taper dessus dès qu’ils se croisaient. Bien que ces derniers temps Zoro se contentait de d’éviter Sanji... Zoro clarifia sa voix, avait de répondre d’une voix grave.

« Hm, bonne nuit. » dit-il, clairement contrarié d’avoir été interrompu, avant de tourner les talons et de disparaitre vers le dortoir des garçons.

Nami leva un sourcil étonné et lança un regard à son capitaine, qui lui rendit.

« Bah, qu’est-ce qu’il a Zoro ? » demanda-t-il, sans réponse.

« Sanji-kun, je sais que tu as échangé ton tour de garde avec Usopp, mais tu es pâle, tu devrais aller te reposer. Je vais rester un peu. »

« ... Merci Nami-san, je vais juste faire un peu de rangement avant d’y aller... Bonne nuit. » dit-il, toujours remué, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, passant une main sur son visage.

Il n’avait pas menti à Nami, il n’avait juste pas vraiment envie de recroiser Zoro dans le dortoir des garçons, alors il se rendit dans la salle d’aquarium, s’allongeant sur la banquette. Qu’est cet imbécile de bretteur du dimanche allait dire, juste avant l’arrivée de Luffy et Nami, hein ? Allait il l’envoyer balader, comme d’habitude ? Le provoquer ? Confus, il laissa reposer son avant-bras sur ses yeux, laissant le bruit des vagues lointain et celui de l’aquarium le bercer, alors qu’il trouvait un sommeil sans rêves.

 

* * *

 

Luffy s’assit sur le bastingage, alors que Nami s’y appuyait à ses côtés, et le capitaine afficha un sourire énigmatique qu’il dédia à sa navigatrice. Celle-ci lui sourit également, attendrie. Et puis son regard se perdit dans les flots, alors que Luffy repensait à ses compagnons qu’il avait surpris plus tôt en pleine conversation.

« Pourquoi Zoro ne lui a-t-il encore rien dit ? » demanda-t-il, alors que Nami levait le nez vers lui.

« Ça n’est pas si simple, Luffy. Tu sais bien qu’il n’y a rien de simple avec ces deux-là. »

« Moi, je te l’ai dit. Pourquoi ils n’y arrivent pas, tous les deux ? » dit-il, pencha la tête sur un côté, les bras croisés.

« L’enjeu deviens différent. Ces derniers temps on est de plus en plus confrontés au danger. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Chaque fois que tu te lance dans une nouvelle bataille, j’ai peur que tu n’en reviennes pas vivant. » avoua-t-elle, regardant ses pieds nus sur le bois du point humide.

« Oi, Nami ! Tu pourrais avoir plus confiance en moi ! Je suis très fort ! » lança le capitaine, avec une moue boudeuse.

« Je sais, baka ! J’ai peur quand même. » souffla-t-elle, à demi-mots.

Luffy lui sourit de toutes ses dents, bêtement, alors que la rousse réajustait ses lunettes sur le nez. Elle ne put que sourire à son tour, avec un soupir désespéré, alors qu’il attrapait une de ses mèches de cheveux pour jouer avec. Le sourire de la navigatrice s’élargit, et elle posa sa tête sur la cuisse de son capitaine, alors il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux, et ils restèrent ainsi un moment, avant qu’il ne rompe le silence.

« On a tous peur de perdre quelqu’un... Mais parfois, prendre des risques vaut le coup. » lança le capitaine, regardant au loin.

« Comment tu peux être aussi stupide et avoir aussi souvent raison ? » demanda Nami, ouvrant un œil moqueur et lui tirant la langue.

« Shishishi ! C’est quitte ou double ! » dit-il, non sans se défaire de son habituel sourire stupide.

 

_A suivre..._

 

 


	2. Tequila

Les éclats du rire fracassant du capitaine frappèrent les tympans de Zoro, dissonant du rythme que faisaient les talons hauts de la navigatrice et de l’archéologue, qui dansaient avec la cadence des tambours et guitares de fête ; fête qui battait son plein. Deux jours auparavant ils avaient atteint une nouvelle île estivale du Nouveau Monde, et après une petite enquête sur le comportement étrange des habitants de l’île, l’équipage avait découvert l’horrible vérité : ils étaient terrorisés par une bande de pirates depuis des mois. Tout s’était ensuite enchainé rapidement ; Luffy témoin d’une nouvelle injustice faisant bouillir le sang dans ses veines et les revoila se jetant dans la bataille. Cela n’avait pas duré longtemps, mais leur chef leur avait donné du fil à retordre. Mais la victoire avait été assurée par l’équipage du futur roi des pirates, et pour les remercier, les habitants avaient organisé une énorme fête.

Zoro vida le reste de son verre, rempli d’un liquide clair qu’il n’avait pas l’habitude de boire. De l’alcool de cactus. Un autre timbre de voix avait éclaté de rire en entendant de quoi était fait cet alcool. Cet éclat de rire appartenait à une certaine personne, qui en avait clairement abusé plus que d’habitude, de la boisson. D’ailleurs, le rire de leur capitaine l’avait arraché à sa contemplation. Les filles dansaient, frappant leurs chaussures sur le sol, entrainées par les femmes de l’île. Mais ça n’était pas non plus cela qu’il regardait depuis son perchoir, assis sur le bar dans un coin. Ça n’était pas non plus Luffy qui riait si fort qu’il faisait trembler les tables, frappant dans ses mains pour accompagner les filles. Ça n’était pas Chopper et Usopp qui étaient rouges de honte de danser avec deux jeunes femmes, non, ça n’était pas Brook qui jouait frénétiquement de son violon pour accompagner l’orchestre. Ça n’était pas du tout Franky qui tentait un concours de rhum-cola avec le champion de boisson du coin, non, ça n’était rien de tout ça. Mais bel est bien cette main passée dans des cheveux blonds, pour les dégager de son front, révélant un regard rarement visible aux yeux du monde. C’était cette veste de costume noire et cette cravate abandonnées sur une table pour laisser apparaitre cette chemise rouge ouverte, dont les manches avaient été roulées jusqu’aux coudes. C’est ces longues jambes qui dansaient, gracieuses et élégantes, tandis qu’il passait sa main sur la taille de cette femme, la faisant danser contre lui, ses jupons froufroutant contre le tissu de son pantalon. C’était ce sourire séducteur et amusé collé sur le visage de cet homme qu’il détestait le plus au monde, à cet instant précis. C’était sur ces joues rougies par l’alcool, la chaleur de la danse, et la proximité d’une sublime jeune femme. C’était sur ces gouttes de sueurs perlant sur sa tempe et roulant jusque dans sa nuque.

Jamais il n’aurait cru que cet idiot de cuisinier était si bon danseur. Qu’il mettrait son comportement de crétin de côté pour vraiment danser avec une femme, ce soir. Pourquoi ce soir ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Le sabreur n’avait pas vraiment envie de se poser des questions ce soir, mais la scène l’irritait plus que jamais. Pourtant, il y était habitué. Sanji qui court après une femme, n’importe laquelle, rien de moins habituel. Pourquoi ce soir, ce serait différent ? Il n’en avait que faire, de le fixer si éhontément. Il était trop éméché pour s’en soucier. Un habitant lui proposa de remplir son verre, mais Zoro s’empara de la bouteille pour y lire « Tequila », et la porta directement à ses lèvres.

Le cuisinier blond fit tournoyer la jeune femme, la faisant passer loin de lui, puis la ramena contre lui, passant se mains sur sa taille, et elle en profita pour passe une main dans sa nuque. Collés l’un contre l‘autre, ils se laissaient emporter par le démon de la danse, celle qui fait oublier les barrières entre les langues, les corps et les individus. Les visages s’éclairaient de sourire complices et évocateurs, les souffles se faisaient courts. Les mouvements étaient calculés, sensuels et gracieux. Et Zoro se laissait consumer par les flammes de la jalousie. 

 

* * *

 

 

« Hey, Zoro, tu vas où !? La fête ne fait commencer !! »

« Fout moi la paix Luffy, je rentre au bateau. Amuse-toi bien. » répondit sèchement le sabreur, clairement de mauvais poil et plus très net.

Le capitaine s’immobilisa, mais le laissa s’éloigner vers le port.

 

* * *

 

 

Titubant dans les ruelles d’une ville faite de pierres, sa bouteille à la main, Zoro ne pouvait trouver son chemin, certes, mais son esprit semblait aussi confus que sa démarche et son orientation. Tout se mélangeais dans son esprit. Un guerrier de sa trempe ne devait jamais se trouver dans l’état de trouble et de doute dans lequel il était actuellement. C’était la raison pour laquelle il avait eut du mal à rester dans cette pièce, cette salle où ils dansaient et buvaient tous à leur victoire. A voir un tel spectacle. Il avait failli le lui dire. Cette nuit-là, sur le pont du bateau. A vrai dire, il lui aurait tout dit si Luffy et Nami ne l’avaient pas interrompu. Il était tellement égoïste. A quoi ça aurait servis de le lui dire ? A part les mettre en danger, mettre en danger un fragile équilibre, celui qui les maintenaient en vie. Pourtant il le haïssait. Il se haïssait.

Il regarda autour de lui, ayant clairement l’impression de tourner en rond. Il s’appuya contre un mur pour finir cette bouteille. Ce maudit alcool montait beaucoup trop à la tête. Lorsqu’il s’aperçu qu’elle était vide, il grogna de frustration et la balança avec force contre un mur, la bouteille venait s’éclater en un millier d’éclats dans un fracas assourdissant. Un juron vint fleurir son vocabulaire, mais il s’interrompit brusquement en entendant des chuchotements et des gloussements non loin.

Se retournant, il vit, au bout de la ruelle, la jeune femme qu’il avait détesté une bonne partie de la soirée, devant une porte ouverte, en haut d’un escalier. Face à elle, Sanji. Il tentait de se défaire de l’emprise de ses bras, alors qu’elle tentait de l’embrasser, ayant abusé de l’alcool. Planté là, Zoro pouvait les voir, et les entendre. Il put entendre la proposition indécente qu’elle fit au cuisinier. Il put aussi voir l’air interloqué de ce même cuisinier alors qu’il se détournait et rencontrait son regard. L’espace d’un instant, Sanji en oublia où il était, tandis que Zoro se pétrifiait, incapable de détourner le regard. Perturbé, le cuisinier repoussa gentiment la jeune femme qui lâcha l’affaire pour rentrer chez elle.

N’osant se retourner, Sanji regarda fixement la porte fermée. Il soupira, avant de sortir une cigarette et de la porter à sa bouche, l’allumant. Il tira une bouffée, qu’il souffla lentement, avant de descendre les escaliers, rejoignant la ruelle où se trouvait Zoro. Il prit bien soin de ne pas croiser son regard, et lui lança, d’une voix éraillée par l’alcool, une fois à sa hauteur.

« Tu t’est perdu encore, marimo ? » dit-il, sans une vraie animosité, juste une lassitude à peine dissimulée.

« La ferme. Le Sunny est pas loin. »

« Nan, pas vraiment. En fait c’est à l’opposé... » désigna le cuistot, montrant le port du doigt.

« Ferme là jte dis, cuisinier de mes deux. »

« Ok, ok... Tmanière je rentre au bateau aussi. »

« Ah ? Tu rejoins pas ta gonzesse ? » répondit Zoro, avec un reniflement moqueur.

« Ma quoi ? Bon sang, c’est pour ce genre de réflexion que tu finiras ta vie seul, Zoro. »

« ... »

Sanji le dépassa, et Zoro fulminait. Il attrapa le blond par le bras et le tira pour le balancer contre le mur. Pris par surprise, et l’alcool n’aidant pas, le cuisinier se retrouva dos au mur.

« Si je finis ma vie seul, c’est que je l’ai décidé ainsi. Alors ferme ta grande bouche, avant que je... » cracha Zoro, abattant son poing contre le mur, près du visage de Sanji. 

Le cuistot sursauta, étonné par tant de violence de la part de Zoro. Il s’était interrompu, ne sachant pas trop comment terminer cette phrase. Mais Zoro savait comment la terminer. Il était juste incapable de le faire. Sanji était quelque peu déstabilisé. C’était différent de toutes leurs disputes habituelles. Ils avaient bu, tout les deux. Peut être beaucoup trop. Et l’épéiste était dans un état de rage presque palpable. Pourtant, après l’avoir jaugé pendant une minute de son air furieux, le marimo fit deux pas en arrière, le libérant. Sanji tira sur sa chemise, froissée par tant d’agitation. Sa cigarette, qui s’était éteinte, avait roulé jusqu’au sol. Il se baissa pour la ramasser, ennuyé. Il n’en avait plus. Il allait devoir acheter un autre paquet s’il voulait en fumer demain, et pour le voyage... Nami avait dit que la prochaine île n’était pas habitée. Les informations lui venaient des locaux qui avaient l’habitude de recevoir des pirates. Finalement dégouté de l’état de sa cigarette, il l’abandonna, mais voyant que l’épéiste tentait de fuir, il sentit ses nerfs mis brusquement à l’épreuve. Zoro s’était déjà tourné vers le port, décidant qu’il était temps qu’il s’éclipse avant de faire une grosse bêtise.

« Franchement, c’est quoi ton problème, kuso-marimo ? T’es frustré du bulbe parce que j’ai du succès avec les femmes et pas toi ? Sérieusement... ! » dit-il, en shootant dans sa cigarette perdue, lui-même frustré.

Il vit l’épéiste s’immobiliser, et ses épaules se tendre. Avait-il touché du doigt la vérité ? Il s’était juste immobilisé, là, sans bouger, comme retenu par une force invisible qui l’empêchait de s’en aller. Tous les muscles de son corps se contractèrent, le danger imminent. Sanji ne l’avait jamais vu comme ça. Même lorsqu’un combat se préparait, il le prenait comme un nouveau défi, avec ce sourire sadique qui le caractérisait, lorsque leur capitaine sonnait l’attaque. Mais cette colère noire, que lui-même ne semblait pas contenir, lui qui l’avait habitué à ce masque froid d’indifférence, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Quelque chose n’allait pas. Et cela commençait à taper sur le système du cuisinier. Il allait lui faire cracher le morceau. Tant pis s’il foutait tout en l’air. Tant pis s’ils se fâchaient au point d’en venir aux mains sérieusement. Il comptait sur Luffy pour les arrêter. Mais il devait savoir. Il reprit, avec un air dédaigneux et narquois.

«[...] »

Les yeux de Zoro s’écarquillèrent et son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines. Ses poings se serrèrent et il se retourna vers le cuistot avec une expression de pure rage dans le regard. Dans son œil unique, Sanji put apercevoir les flammes de l’enfer, et il se demanda s’il n’était pas allé trop loin, cette fois ci. Mais il y décelait plus que de la folie meurtrière...  L’épéistes porta la main à l’un de ses sabres, et la seconde d’après, le fil de sa lame était posé sur la gorge du cuistot, qui recula, se retrouvant à nouveau acculé au mur, sa tête frappant durement la pierre.

« Répète ça pour voir... ? » grommela Zoro, tremblant de rage, entre ses dents.

« Tu... »

Il était trop tard pour reculer. Et il savait qu’il avait raison. Il ne s’était jamais gêné pour l’envoyer sur les roses, ou pour le provoquer en duel. Le cuisinier sentit son cœur frapper dans sa poitrine, et pulser dans ses tempes, sur la gorge, à l’endroit même ou reposait la lame de Zoro, qui le menaçait. Mais il était vraiment trop tard pour reculer. Cette situation devait cesser. Zoro était trop troublé, trop préoccupé pour qu’ils soient en sécurité. Ses hésitations durant les combats s’était faites ressentir. Tout ça ne pouvait plus durer. Sanji lui rendit son regard, leurs visages étaient si proches qu’il pouvait sentir son souffle erratique et désordonné. Feignant cet air de défi, cet air hautain qu’il savais si bien faire, le cuisinier fit un mouvement en avant, laissant le rasoir de son épée entailler sa gorge. Il sentit un liquide chaud couler sur sa gorge, alors qu’il faisait face à l’épéiste, le regard dur et déterminé.

« J’ai dit que tu devais arrêter de te comporter comme un lâche. C’est pas avec cette attitude que tu arriveras à quoi que ce soit. »

La main de Zoro trembla. Jamais il n’avait tremblé devant quiconque, surtout pas en tenant ses sabres. Jamais sa détermination ne lui avait faux bond, au point de devoir cacher ce qui le troublait. Il baissa le regard sur sa main, la priant cent fois d’arrêter de tremble, comme un mantra. Jamais il n’avait eu aussi peur. Peur de lui-même. Peur de tout perdre. C’est un regard effrayé et suppliant qu’il renvoya à Sanji, le priant mentalement d’arrêter. D’arrêter de le troubler autant. D’arrêter de se mettre en danger. D’arrêter de s’éloigner d’eux.

La vérité était là. Il avait tenté de devenir plus fort à Wano, sans même savoir ce qu’il se passait du côté de l’autre partie de l’équipage. Il n’avait jamais pu imaginer ce qu’il se passait sur Whole Cake Island. Mais lorsque Brook et Chopper avaient fait leur récit, alors il avait été horrifié. Il aurait dû être là. Pour empêcher Sanji de se détourner d’eux. Pour empêcher qu’il se batte avec Luffy. Pour empêcher ce stupide mariage ! Le son du sabre tintant sur le sol le fit revenir à la réalité. Le sang de Sanji coulait dans son cou, et ce dernier ne bougeait pas d’iota. Il lui renvoyait ce regard étrangement compatissant, et le bruit de son propre cœur battant dans ses oreilles était assourdissant.

Sanji était essoufflé par l’intensité de l’échange. Il sentait la détresse de l’épéiste comme si elle était la sienne. Aussi, il avait retenu son souffle alors que Zoro le menaçait de son épée, et s’était remis à respirer alors qu’il avait entendu l’épée s’écraser au sol, en sursautant. Bon sang, mais qu’est-ce que...

La main de Zoro vint trouver sa gorge, s’écrasant contre la jugulaire, et le maintenant contre le mur. Sanji s’apprêtait à protester, mais il n’eut pas le temps. Les lèvres de Zoro s’écrasèrent durement sur les siennes, prenant possession de sa bouche avec autorité. Les yeux céruléens du cuisinier s’écarquillèrent de surprise, mais immobile, il ne trouva pas la force de le repousser. D’abord chaste, Zoro passa son autre main dans sa nuque, effleurant sa peau, tirant sur ses mèches blondes pour accéder à sa bouche plus profondément. Les yeux de Sanji se fermèrent, alors qu’il répondait timidement au baiser offert. Un gémissement lui échappa, et comme électrisé, Zoro écrasa son corps musclé contre le sien. Un frisson parcouru le blond jusque dans le creux de ses reins, son cœur sur le point d’exploser. Il n’entendait plus que l’écho synchronisés et dissonants de leurs cœurs battants. Zoro l’embrassait avec toute la force qu’il avait. Le cuisinier pouvait sentir l’amertume de la tequila sur les lèvres de l’épéiste, et l’acidité du désespoir sur sa langue qui se mêlait à la sienne. Sanji était tout bonnement incapable de réfléchir à ce moment-là, sentant Zoro prendre possession de lui.

Et puis, à bout de souffle, Zoro recula brusquement, mettant de la distance entre eux. Pantelants, ils échangèrent un regard enfiévré. Le souffle tremblant, le cuisinier porta une main à sa bouche, interdit. Les joues colorées du bretteur témoignaient du trouble qui l’habitait. Son regard avait une lueur indescriptible, comme perdu entre... Désir et horreur. Et à cet instant précis, Sanji compris. 

 

_A suivre..._


	3. Breathe

Sanji soupira à se fendre l’âme en entendant son capitaine hurler sur le pont. C’était le signal. Une nouvelle île était donc en vue. Des cris d’excitation retentirent, en écho à ceux du capitaine. Le cuisinier mis sa dernière création, une tarte aux pêches marinées, au réfrigérateur. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Nami lors de leur dernière escale. Cette nouvelle île était inhabitée car très petite, mais très appréciable par le climat tropical et chaud qui y régnait. Plages de sable fin, jungle dense et de multiples petites criques d’eau douce d’une rivière qui se jetait dans la mer, créant des piscines naturelles. Elle l’avait également prévenu que le log pose était étrangement long à se recharger pour une si petite île. 3 jours. Sanji avait donc préparé à l’avance tout ce que le capitaine pourrait décréter comme repas durant ces trois jours : leurs journées plages se soldaient le plus souvent par des sandwichs le midi et un énorme barbecue sur la plage le soir. Ayant donc préparé la viande, les brochettes et autres marinades, ainsi que les en-cas à l’avance, le programme était donc à la détente. Il termina de ranger sa cuisine avant de la quitter, pour retrouver tout le monde sur le pont.

 

En poussant la porte, il se retrouva assaillit par la chaleur de l’extérieur. Le soleil frappait fort en ce début d’après-midi. Luffy n’avait cessé d’hurler son allégresse que pour revêtir son maillot de bain tricolore à motif requins, et portait déjà son masque de plongée sur le haut de son crâne, avec une énorme bouée autour de la taille. Penché sur le bastingage, le capitaine braillait à propos de l’île face à eux, sans même entendre les avertissements de la navigatrice sur le fait qu’il se penchait beaucoup trop et qu’il allait tomber à l’eau. A ses côtés, Chopper et Usopp partageaient l’enthousiasme du capitaine. Le petit médecin portait une combinaison de plongée avec une capuche représentant la tête d’un pingouin, et des brassards rouges sur les bras, tandis qu’Usopp portait de grosses lunettes de soleils à verres fumés oranges et un short de bain vert, tandis que ses cheveux crépus étaient ramenés sur sa tête en une espèce de chignon. Le trio chantait à cœur joie une des chansons de Luffy à propos d’une île en vue, et bientôt Brook vint les rejoindre, jouant frénétiquement de sa guitare pour les accompagner. Le squelette quant à lui portait une chemise à fleurs jaunes et un short assorti. Levant le nez, Sanji put apercevoir Franky à la barre, dans son plus simple slip de bain, se trémoussant sous les ordres de la navigatrice qui lui indiquait la crique dans laquelle ils allaient jeter l’ancre. En parlant de navigatrice, Sanji se mit à tournoyer de plaisir, en voyant ses deux déesses discuter sur la nouvelle île. Enfin, surtout en voyant leurs tenues estivales. Nami portait un maillot de bain couleur rose pêche et un paréo bleu ciel autour des hanches, tandis que Robin portait un haut de maillot de bain rouge, avec un short en jean et un chapeau de cowboy en paille.

 

La navigatrice sourit à Sanji en le voyant, interrompant sa discussion avec Robin. Ces derniers jours, Sanji n’était pas bien bavard, et elle avait peur que ce dernier soit un peu déprimé... Mais il semblait de nouveau fidèle à lui-même. La rousse le salua et ils discutèrent calmement, une fois les tourbillons de cœurs du cuisinier terminés. Elle profita qu’il complimentait Robin sur sa tenue pour lever les yeux vers le pont supérieur, où roupillait bien sagement un certain épéiste... Ce dernier portait un t-shirt blanc dont le bas était déchiré et un jean délavé. Il était pieds nus et dormait assis appuyé contre le bastingage. Qu’est-ce que cet idiot avait pu faire comme bêtise, encore ? La dernière fois qu’elle avait vu Sanji aussi bouleversé, c’était lors de son combat avec Luffy sur Whole Cake Island. Mais si elle avait blâmé le cuisinier à ce moment-là, cette fois ci elle savait que la faute revenait à Zoro.

 

Quelques jours auparavant, lors de leur soirée où ils avaient célébré leur victoire sur les pirates qui terrorisaient l’île précédente, elle avait vu revenir à bord le cuisinier complètement paniqué, chemise débraillée et cheveux décoiffés, le visage rouge de colère et un air visiblement blessé. Il n’avait même pas répondu à ses questions et s’était directement enfermé dans sa cuisine. Les quelques jours de voyages qui avaient suivis avaient été étrangement silencieux, Sanji avait passé son temps à cuisiner comme si sa vie en dépendait. Encore plus que d’habitude. Elle reporta son regard sur le blond, qui semblait ne garder aucune trace de l’évènement en mémoire. Elle l’avait questionné à ce propos, mais il s’était contenté de lui répondre qu’il avait juste trop bu. Elle n’en était pas convaincue... Quelque chose s’était passé ce soir-là entre Zoro et Sanji. Elle en était sure. Il leva les yeux vers elle alors qu’elle était plongée dans ses pensées, et elle lui servit son plus beau sourire pour faire diversion. Elle avait envie d’en parler à Luffy, mais quelque chose lui disait qu’il valait mieux laisser ces deux-là régler leurs affaires. Mais si Zoro venait à blesser Sanji, elle serait impitoyable.

 

« Sanji-kun, tu devrais aller te changer, on va pas tarder à accoster ! » dit-elle, avec un sourire doux.  


Le blond lui répondit par un sourire étonné. Elle était rarement aussi prévenante avec lui, mais la surprise laisse vite place à l’adoration qu’il lui portait habituellement. Et c’est en la couvrant de compliments qu’il disparut dans le dortoir des garçons pour aller se changer.

 

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les garçons avaient décidé d’entreprendre de faire de la plongée, histoire de trouver des coquillages ou des crustacés dans les récifs colorés bordant l’île, Sanji s’assurait que les deux jeunes femmes avaient tout ce qu’il leur fallait avant de partir. Chopper et Usopp avaient découvert en longeant la plage que les criques regorgeant de piscines naturelles dans les rochers débordaient directement dans la mer, mélangeant eau salée et eau douce. Usopp avait affirmé qu’il devait donc y avoir plus d’espèces différentes de crustacés à cet endroit, et ils étaient partis en expédition, laissant les filles sur la plage. Finalement, ils s’étaient séparés en deux groupes, Usopp, Luffy, Brook et Franky se chargeraient de la côte, tandis que Sanji et Chopper remonteraient les rochers vers le haut de l’île.

 

* * *

 

Finalement, après plusieurs heures de recherche et de captures fructueuses, une partie des garçons était retournée sur le Sunny, pour déposer dans l’aquarium leur jolies trouvailles. Sanji, Usopp et Chopper quant à eux avaient décidés de profiter des piscines naturelles pour s’y baigner. Le blond s’était donc débarrassé de sa chemise pour aller se baigner, alors que Chopper profitait de pouvoir y nager, l’eau étant en partie de l’eau douce, jouant avec Usopp.

 

En passant derrière un rocher qui formait une petite cascade, Sanji pu découvrir une grotte de taille moyenne, avec un énorme trou dans le plafond, qui laissait filtrer le soleil, mais aussi une autre cascade beaucoup plus grande. Le fond de l’eau était sombre, mais l’eau était claire grâce à la roche volcanique. La beauté du lieu était à couper le souffle, mais c’est ce que Sanji y découvrit qui le troubla le plus. Sous la cascade, assis en tailleur sous un rocher, se trouvait cet imbécile de Zoro, méditant. Qu’est-ce que... ? Sanji ne voulait même pas savoir comment ce foutu marimo était arrivé là. Mais il était incapable de détourner le regard. Il y avait un certain mysticisme dans ce genre de vue. S’asseyant au bord de l’eau, le pieds battants l’eau claire, le cuisinier ramena ses cheveux blonds sur son crâne, repoussant le tout en dehors de son champ de vision. Zoro ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence, concentré dans sa méditation. Il tenait sa position, l’eau chutant avec une certaine pression sur sa tête et ses épaules.

 

Le cuisinier laissa s’échapper un autre soupir. Ce foutu sabreur allait finir par le rendre fou. Depuis qu’ils avaient réembarqué sur le Sunny, ils ne s’étaient plus adressé la parole. A vrai dire, Sanji l’avait évité comme la peste et Zoro n’avait pas cherché à venir lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Ce qui s’était passé dans cette ruelle... Restait un mystère pour le blond. Après l’avoir accusé d’être un lâche... Sanji s’était enfui. Il avait été tellement perturbé par ce geste qu’il avait paniqué, et fui vers le Sunny. Mais maintenant qu’il y repensait... Ce n’était pas le geste de Zoro qui l’avait perturbé. Mais le fait qu’il avait lui-même était réceptif et répondu à son baiser. Sentant son visage chauffer, Sanji se laissa glisser dans l’eau fraiche, jusqu'à s’immerger complètement, se laissant couler au fond de l’eau.

 

Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Il n’y avait pas si longtemps, ils étaient rivaux, et leurs rixes rythmaient leur quotidien. Ils s’insultaient, ne pouvaient pas s’encadrer l’un l’autre. Et puis il avait eu toutes ces péripéties, son mariage raté, Wa no kuni, leurs retrouvailles. Qu’est ce qui avait changé ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il laissa la fraicheur de l’eau se saisir de lui, et ferma les yeux, appréciant le silence qui régnait en maitre sous l’eau, uniquement perturbé par les battements rapides de son cœur. Est-ce qu’il pensait que Zoro était réellement un lâche ? Bien sûr que non. Il était justement l’un des idiots les plus téméraires de l’univers. Mais son comportement à son égard, et même sur le champ de bataille ces derniers laissaient deviner un trouble. Cette hésitation, c’était inhabituel. Lui qui n’avait qu’une volonté de fer à atteindre son but... Et pourquoi son changement de comportement le perturbait plus que le fait qu’il l’aie embrassé ? Sanji était réellement perdu. Bien sûr, l’alcool qu’ils avaient ingurgités ce soir-là y était pour quelque chose. Jamais Zoro n’aurait jamais fait une telle chose sinon... Ou peut-être que si... ?

Sanji fut brusquement sortit de ses pensées par une main qui lui attrapa le bras pour le sortir de l’eau, et l’inspiration qu’il pris lui fit prendre conscience qu’il ne respirait plus depuis un moment. Il découvrit Zoro, qui avait l’air visiblement furieux.

 

« Mais qu’est-ce que tu fous, bordel ?! » hurla l’épéiste.

 

Sanji le regarda un instant, sans comprendre. Voyant que le cuistot ne répondait pas, Zoro continua.  


« Ça fait dix minutes que t’es sous l’eau, tu cherches à te suicider, stupide cook ?! T’as oublié qu’il fallait respirer pour rester en vie ?! »

 

Sanji lui lança un regard surpris. Dix minutes ? Tant que ça. C’était bien possible. Il n’avait même pas remarqué que Zoro le surveillait depuis un moment, même depuis là où il était, en pleine méditation. Et voilà que Sanji se retrouvait confronté à un regard émeraude furieux mais inquiet. Pourquoi inquiet ? Son pouls s’emballa brusquement, et il sentit le sang battre dans ses tempes. Il baissa les yeux sur son bras, toujours dans l’emprise de la poigne de Zoro. Il se dégagea violemment, faisant deux pas en arrière. Il devait absolument sortir de là.

 

« Qu’est-ce que ça peut te foutre, marimo ? Moi aussi je méditais ! » dit-il, un ton encore au-dessus, comme un reproche.

 

« ... » Zoro le regarda, surpris par ce ton.

 

Sanji compris avec horreur qu’une fois de plus ses pensées avaient dépassé son verbe. Et qu’il n’était plus capable de s’arrêter. Ce qu’il avait sur le cœur commençait à être beaucoup trop lourd.

 

« Fout moi la paix, kuso-marimo ! Tu m’insupportes avec ta tronche de salade ! J’en peut plus de tes conneries !! D-De toute manière tu n’en fais qu’a ta tête ! Qu’est-ce que ça peut te foutre, hein ?! Que je m’en aille, ou même que je me noie ?! Qu’est-ce que ça peut te foutre que je me marie, bon sang ?! » hurla -t-il, à bout de nerfs, tremblant.

 

Le bretteur passa une main sur son visage, ramenant ses cheveux détrempés en arrière. Aie. Il avait touché juste. A vrai dire, Sanji touchait toujours juste. Cet idiot de cuisinier était incroyablement intelligent quand il s’y mettait, alors pourquoi là il refusait de comprendre ? C’était pourtant très clair. Zoro ne savais plus comment se sortir de cette spirale d’animosité entre eux, celle qui s’était installée depuis le début entre eux, alors que Zoro l’avait toujours identifié autrement, il n’avait jamais su comment en sortir. Mais aujourd’hui il n’arrivait plus à s’en contenter, car ça le perturbait. Le danger frappait tellement souvent à leur porte que s’il n’agissait pas maintenant, il n’en aurait peut-être plus jamais l’occasion. Et rester dans cet état de frustration l’empêchait de se concentrer.

Voyant l’hésitation chez le bretteur, Sanji fit un nouveau pas en arrière, bien décidé à se sortir de cette situation qui était sur le point de déraper, mais Zoro ne fut pas de cet avis. Hors de question de le laisser fuir une deuxième fois. Il lui attrapa le bras à nouveau mais Sanji se dégagea immédiatement, lui lança un regard d’avertissement.  
  
« Ne me touche pas. » lança-t-il, froidement.

 

Le regard de Sanji fut sans appel. Mais Zoro avait pris sa décision, il l’attrapa a nouveau et le poussa contre la paroi rocheuse. Vexé, Sanji leva la jambe, cherchant à lui envoyer un coup bien sentit dans les côtes, mais l’épéiste profita de ce geste pour lui attraper la cuisse et le tirer vers lui, le coinçant contre lui. Front contre front, et Sanji étant plaqué contre la paroi par le torse nu et puissant du bretteur, il ne put que s’immobiliser, soudainement troublé par l’ambiguïté de leur position.

 

« Lâche moi tout de suite, bretteur du dimanche ! » cria-t-il, alors que Zoro changeait d’expression, resserrant sa prise sur sa cuisse, écrasant ses hanches contre les siennes.

 

« Pas question. Tu vas m’écouter, maintenant, Cook. » souffla Zoro, à demi-mots.

 

Le ton du bretteur fit frissonner le cuisinier. Depuis quand avait-il ne voix si grave et profonde ? Essoufflé par leurs cris, le torse de Sanji se soulevait rapidement, et le bruit de la cascade n’arrivait pas à couvrir celui de son cœur battant dans sa poitrine. L’avoir si près de lui déclenchait des sensations qu’il aurait voulu pouvoir ignorer mais... Le bretteur aux cheveux verts avait lui aussi du mal à garder son calme, dans cette position. Il le sentait monter en lui, cette impatience, cette sensation qu’il allait perdre le contrôle. Son regard plongé dans celui du cuisinier, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se remémorer les sensations du baiser qu’ils avaient échangés la dernière fois. Le gout de ses lèvres, la chaleur enfiévrée de sa langue contre la sienne, et ses mains agrippant ses cheveux avec fougue... Il voulait le toucher. Il voulait le posséder. Tout était clair dans sa tête. Il le désirait plus que tout à cet instant précis. Tous les muscles de son corps se tendaient vers lui.

 

« Tu as trois secondes pour me lâcher, Zoro, sinon... »

 

La voix de Sanji ressemblait plus à une supplication qu’a un ordre, et c’est ce qui fit basculer le bretteur. Il s’empara de sa bouche, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Passant sa main sous sa cuisse, il remonta vers sa fesse pour l’attraper a pleine main, passant sous son maillot de bain, et le plaquer de nouveau contre lui, laissant ses hanches heurter les siennes, alors que son autre main passait dans ses cheveux blonds pour tirer dessus. Sanji lui répondit par un gémissement surpris, mais Zoro ne le laissa pas le repousser cette fois ci. Complètement submergé, Sanji se laissa emporter par le tourbillon de désir qu’était Zoro à ce moment-là. Entrouvrant les lèvres, le bretteur ne perdit pas une seconde de plus pour forcer l’entrée et passer sa langue sur la sienne, entamant un ballet brulant et sensuel qui fit gémir le cuisinier de nouveau. Finalement à bout de souffle, Zoro recula légèrement, et leva les yeux sur un Sanji pantelant, le regard voilé par une luxure obscène, la bouche gonflée par le baiser qu’ils venaient d’échanger. Zoro n’était pas en reste, déjà très excité par le tableau. Il s’attaqua à la nuque du cuisinier, y déposant un baiser torride, passant sa langue dessus, jusqu'à remonter à son oreille.

 

« Tu comprends pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu te marie, maintenant ? » lui souffla-t-il à l’oreille, la voix voilée par un désir non dissimulé, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

 

L’expression surprise de Sanji le trahissait. Il comprenait maintenant. Enfin, il avait compris la première fois, mais Zoro lui confirmait maintenant. Il avait voulu l’ignorer mais c’était devenu parfaitement impossible. Le bretteur s’attaqua à l’un de ses boutons de chair, le mordant, et Sanji ne put répondre que par un couinement, se tendant brusquement. Son souffle s’accéléra, alors que la main de Zoro délaissait ses cheveux pour caresser lentement son torse, descendant, le faisant frissonner de tout son être, pour disparaitre sous l’eau et s’attaquer à son entre jambe, le caressant sans ménagement. Sanji sursauta, et se mordit la lèvre, sensible, et Zoro ne put retenir un grognement en découvrant l’état dans lequel était le cuisinier.

 

« Saaaanjiiiii ? T’es où ? Luffy réclame son repas ! » cria la voix du petit docteur, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes hommes.

 

Sanji sursauta et repoussa violemment Zoro, qui perdit l’équilibre et tomba dans l’eau, le cuisinier en profita alors pour s’échapper à toutes jambes. Mais une fois sortit de la grotte, il se rendit compte que Zoro lui courrait après, furieux, et se mit à hurler de terreur. Ils passèrent devant un Chopper et un Usopp étonnés, qui revenaient avec quelques nouveaux coquillages.

 

« Ils sont vraiment pleins d’énergie, ces deux-là. » lança Usopp au docteur.

 

« Tu penses qu’ils se sont réconciliés ? » demanda Chopper, un peu inquiet. Le tireur d’élite lui répondit avec un haussement d’épaules.

 

« Laisse-moi tranquille Marimo-pervers !!! » hurla-t-il, horrifié, en redoublant la cadence.

 

Mais Zoro est un homme obstiné, et il parvint à le rattraper une belle centaine de mètre plus loin, malgré la vitesse à laquelle Sanji courrait. Comme si sa vie en dépendait, en fait.

 

« Arrête toi bon sang, sourcil en vrille de malheur !!! »

 

« Jamais !!! » hurla le blond, comme s’il avait toute l’île des Okama à ses trousses.

 

Finalement, alors que le Sunny se profilait à l’horizon, Zoro parvint à le rattraper. Il l’attrapa par le poignet et pila net dans le sable. Vu sa force physique, le cuisinier ne put que s’arrêter, complètement essoufflé d’avoir piqué un sprint sur quelques centaines de mètres. Il allait se remettre à courir quand le bretteur l’interrompit.

 

« Tu vas me laisser m’expliquer, au lieu de t’enfuir comme ça ?! Tu m’as traité de lâche mais c’est toi qui t’enfuit à chaque fois !!! » hurla Zoro, hors de lui.

 

« OKAY !!! Arrête de hurler bon sang, toute l’île est au courant !!! » hurla Sanji à son tour, lui tenant tête.

 

« Si t’arrêtait de t’enfuir aussi ! »

 

« Ce soir. On discutera ce soir. Mais t’as intérêt à garder tes sales pattes loin de moi ! » céda Sanji, s’étonnant lui-même. Il était rare que Zoro veuille s’expliquer. Alors il n’allait pas rater ça. Il avait besoin de mettre tout ça au clair. Ils avaient besoin de mettre tout ça au clair.

 

« ... Deal. » souffla le bretteur, avec un sourire flottant sur le visage, toujours aussi hors d’haleine, alors que le cuisinier n’attendait même pas la réponse, pour s’éloigner de nouveau comme un dératé.

 

_A suivre..._

 


	4. Prey

Le chant des grillons après le coucher du soleil se fit si soudain que Sanji se rendit à peine compte que la journée avait filé à une vitesse folle. Après la chasse aux crustacés fructueuse des garçons de l’après midi, le capitaine avait ordonné qu’un festin de barbecue de la mer soit fait, et Sanji avait donc ajouté les nombreuses captures à la viande marinée qu’il avait préparé le matin même. Le tout avait donné un véritable banquet sur la plage, sous les palmiers de l’île, où ils avaient allumé un grand feu, et planté des piquets autour duquel les filles avaient accroché des guirlandes lumineuses, afin qu’ils puissent profiter de la douce et chaude soirée qui s’annonçait. Les moments aussi paisibles et agréables étaient plus que rares dans leurs péripéties, et ils avaient appris à les apprécier. Et puis le repas avait pris des airs de fête sous les tropiques, Usopp s’était mis aux tambours pour accompagner Brook qui avait décidé de sortir ce qui ressemblait à un espèce de xylophone, tandis que Franky jouait du ukulélé. Les filles ainsi que Chopper et le capitaine avaient alors entamé un hula improvisé, tandis que Sanji s’occupait de ranger la vaisselle. 

Le second de l’équipage, étrangement de bonne humeur, s’était contenté de boire un coup près du feu, les observant avec un sourire flottant sur le visage. Et ça n’avait échappé ni à la navigatrice, qui fourrait bien évidemment son nez partout, ni au cuistot, qui malgré l’ambiance légère de la soirée, n’arrivait pas à se détendre. Malgré sa bonne humeur, on pouvait clairement noter que le blond était tendu. Les événements de l’après midi l’avait plus que secoué. Non seulement le bretteur lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu’il éprouvait à son égard plus que du dégoût ou une espèce de rivalité mal placée, mais ce dernier lui avait montré toute l’étendue de son désir pour lui. Et c’était beaucoup trop pour lui, comme information, à gérer. Alors il avait fait exactement la même chose que la première fois que Zoro l’avait embrassé, il avait fuit. Malheureusement pour lui, l’épéiste était pas si mauvais au sprint et était parti à sa suite dans le but de l’arrêter. Il voulait lui parler. Mais qu’est ce qu’il lui avait pris de lui dire qu’ils allaient s’isoler, ensemble, rien que tous les deux, à la nuit tombée, dans le noir, loin des autres ? Est ce qu’il y avait plus dangereux comme situation ? Non, je ne crois pas. Jamais Sanji n’avait été aussi effrayé à l’approche d’une simple conversation. 

La musique, qui avait pour habitude de le mettre dans une certaine humeur légère, n’aidait pas du tout à alléger ses pensées. Alors qu’il débarrassait quelques verres, l’un d’entre eux lui échappa, et il le rattrapa de justesse. Il pesta contre lui même. Nami n’en perdit pas une miette, et décida de discrètement se rapprocher de lui, suspicieuse.

« Sanji-kun, tout vas bien ? » demanda t-elle, d’une voix douce, de façon à ce que leur conversation reste discrète et entre eux.

Sanji sursauta de nouveau, montrant à quel point il était tendu. Mais il tenta de se reprendre face à la belle navigatrice. 

« Nami-san ! Bien sûr, j’étais juste en train de ranger la vaisselle. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Un autre cocktail ? » demanda t-il, attentionné comme toujours, lui adressant un grand sourire.

« Je te sent un peu tendu, Sanji, il s’est passé quelque chose ? »

Aie. Décidément, il était impossible de cacher quoi que ce soit à la navigatrice, songea Sanji. Après tout, ils se connaissaient bien trop les uns les autres pour se cacher quoi que ce soit. Réflexion faite, le regard du blond désigna brièvement l’escrimeur, qui semblait bien s’amuser ce soir. Depuis quand ce dernier avait ce genre…. D’attirance pour lui ? Nami, capta directement le mouvement e son regard, et regarda également Zoro. Face au silence du cuisinier, elle sembla comprendre immédiatement.

« C’est Zoro, c’est ça ? Vous vous êtes encore battus ? Je pensais que ça allait mieux en ce moment, vous ne vous battez presque plus. » dit elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés dans une expression inquiète. Elle avait beau se dire que leurs querelles étaient habituelles, elle sentait que Sanji se comportait différemment cette fois ci. Quelque chose clochait. 

« Non, je… Nami-san, c’est rien du tout, tout va bien. » dit il, mais la rousse n’était pas dupe, l’expression sur son visage indiquait clairement qu’il essayait de s’en convaincre lui même.

« Sanji, s’il y a quoi que ce soit, tu sait que tu peut m’en parler, n’est ce pas ? » dit-elle, posant une main sur son épaule, alors qu’il fuyait son regard.

« Bien sur, mais tout va bien ma Nami-chérie, j’ai juste pris un peu trop le soleil aujourd’hui. » déclara t-il, avec un sourire rassurant, qu’il savait lui même faux. Il espérait juste que pour cette fois ci, elle ne creuserait pas trop.

« Bon… Tâche de te reposer ce soir, tu m’as l’air un peu surmené ces derniers temps. Essaie d’aller voir Chopper si tu ne te sent pas dans ton assiette, okay ? »

« C’est promis Nami-chérie. Ne t’en fait pas pour moi ! » dit il, avec un sourire plus franc.

La rousse fini par s’éloigner, et il se dit qu’il l’avait échappée belle pour le coup. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se dit qu’elle n’avait pas complètement tord pour le coup. Il commençait à se sentir dépassé par la situation. Le Zoro qui l’agressait dans un ruelle était devenu trop vite le Zoro qui l’embrasse a pleine bouche dans une caverne. Est ce que l’animosité de ce foutu marimo avait toujours caché une attirance ? Depuis quand ? Et surtout, pourquoi le dire maintenant ? Il avait besoin de tirer les choses au clair avec lui, mais ce n’était pas simple. La communication n’avait jamais été leur fort à tout les deux, encore moins entre eux. Levant les yeux vers le bretteur, il croisa son regard, il le regardait intensément, interrogateur, peut être un peu… Plus expressif que jamais. Sanji ne savais même pas que cet idiot pouvait être aussi expressif. Il détourna rapidement le regard, sentant ses joues chauffer, et disparut en direction de sa cuisine, les verres en main.

__

Luffy, Chopper et Usopp s’était endormis sur le sable encore chaud d’une journée ensoleillée, jetés tels quels dans une position improbable, les uns contre les autres comme une meute de loups sauvages. La scène aurait très bien pu être attendrissante si le capitaine et le canonnier ne ronflaient pas comme des camionneurs. Mais la scène eut le mérite de faire glousser Robin, qui posa sa main sur l’épaule d’Usopp pour le réveiller. A son tour, Nami passa une main dans les cheveux de son capitaine.

« Luffy, va te coucher, il est tard. » dit-elle, d’une voix douce, alors qu’elle prenait Chopper dans ses bras. 

Le jeune capitaine ouvrit un œil et se redressa, la mine fatiguée. Il avisa sa navigatrice, et se leva péniblement, alors qu’elle portait un Chopper bien endormis. Usopp eut un petit rire et remercia Robin, alors qu’ils se dirigeaient tous vers le bateau. Luffy allait s’élancer à leur suite, mais marqua une pause pour s’approcher de sa navigatrice et l’embrassa sur la joue, lui arrachant un sourire tendre.

« Je te rejoins. » dit-elle, chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller le petit renne.

Il ne répondit rien, et se contenta de rejoindre le bateau, alors qu’elle le suivait, appréciant la sensation du sable doux sous ses pieds nus, un Chopper dormant à poings fermés dans les bras. Ayant observé la scène de loin, Usopp échangea un regard étonné avec Robin, qui elle lui répondit avec un sourire entendu. Il murmura un « Il était temps » avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de disparaître dans la cabine des garçons. 

–

Il était bien tard, mais Sanji quitta sa cuisine le cœur battant. Tout le monde devait dormir à cette heure ci, il était sur d’avoir entendu tout le monde rejoindre leurs chambres respectives. D’habitude, à cette heure ci, ils étaient tous couchés, lui y compris, mais ce soir c’était un peu spécial. Leur petit banquet s’était étendu jusque tard, et voila qu’il avait… Rendez vous. Il aurait jamais pensé qu’il s’entendrait avec le marimo pour discuter… Tout cela était un peu surréaliste. Depuis le bastingage, il put distinguer la silhouette du bretteur devant le feu de joie qui brûlait toujours sur la plage, le regard perdu dans les flammes qui dansaient. Sanji soupira. Il n’allait pas passer sa vie à l’éviter, alors autant en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Pas moyen que ce petit jeu ne continue encore longtemps, et il comptait bien y mettre un terme. Mais avant ça il avait besoin de comprendre ce qu’il se passait réellement. Il passa une main sur son visage, alors qu’il brise plus légère soufflait dans sa chemise ouverte, et décida de débarquer du bateau, se dirigeant vers leur petite plage privée. 

Chaque pas dans le sable qui se rafraîchissait avec la nuit trahissait son arrivée, mais ce qui le trahirait sûrement, c’était les échos assourdissants de son cœur, palpitant dans ses tempes et dans sa poitrine. Zoro se tenait la, debout devant les flammes qui rougissaient dans la nuit, et leur lueur dansèrent dans son regard alors qu’il levait les yeux vers lui, lui donnant cette allure animale qu’il avait l’habitude de voir chez lui, durant un combat. Mais son combat était différent ce soir, et Sanji se demanda s’il n’en était pas plutôt la proie. Ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard, avant que le cuisinier, mal à l’aise, ne brise le silence pesant qui s’était installé.

« Tu voulais qu’on parle, je suis là. Maintenant crache le morceau. »lança Sanji, à la fois mal à l’aise et impatient. 

Zoro fronça les sourcils, et passa une main sur son visage, visiblement ne sachant pas par où commencer. Après quelques secondes de battement, il se baissa pour attraper la bouteille abandonnée à ses pieds et en bu une longue lampée, peut être pour y voir plus clair. L’alcool avait toujours été une façon d’alléger son esprit, clarifier les choses. Mais cette nuit là, dans cette ruelle, il avait compris que l’alcool ne pouvait pas toujours être son allié, et avait fait ressortir toute sa frustration, ce qu’il avait refoulé depuis un moment déjà. Levant de nouveau les yeux vers le cuistot, il lui tendit la bouteille déjà bien entamée. Ce dernier s’en saisit, un instant hésitant, avant d’en boire rapidement plusieurs gorgées, nerveux. Zoro eut un petit rire nerveux, avant de mettre ses mains dans les poches de son jean. La chaleur des flammes et de l’alcool commençait à lui monter à la tête, mais peu importe. Il n’avait jamais eut besoin de quoi que ce soit pour dire ce qu’il pensait, pourquoi ce serait différent ce soir ? Et puis le cuisinier devait déjà avoir compris, il l’avait embrassé déjà deux fois. 

« Je veux te faire l’amour. » déclara t-il d’une voix blanche, levant un regard brûlant sur le blond.

Sanji faillit s’étouffer avec son alcool, et avala de travers, se mettant à tousser bruyamment. Il toussa pendant un moment, mais le bretteur ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un sourire en coin plaqué sur les lèvres.

« Oi, ça va ? » demanda t-il, un poil inquiet.

« Mais t’est complètement malade, ça va pas de dire une chose pareille ?! » hurla le cuisinier, la voix sifflante, le souffle encore court, la bouteille toujours à la main.

« Quoi ? Tu voulais que je crache le morceau, maintenant tu sais. Et encore, j’y ai mit les formes. Si tu veux, je peut changer de formulation, baka-cook. Je peut le dire autrement : j’ai envie de… » commença Zoro, avant d’être interrompu par un Sanji horrifié.

« NON ! Ça va, j’ai très bien compris ! Bordel mais t’est tombé sur la tête… C’est ça, j’y vois que ça comme explication. A force de prendre des coups sur ta tête d’algue t’est devenu complètement dingue. Il faut que je dise à Chopper de faire des tests sur toi, t’a perdu la tête. » se mit à déblatérer le blond, au bord de l’hyperventilation. 

« … Hey. Calme toi, y’a pas mort d’homme. » lança Zoro, détendu, haussant des épaules. 

« Y’a pas mort d’homme mais il risque d’y en avoir si tu me cherches Marimo !! D’abord tu m’agresses, ensuite ça ?! C’est une blague ?!  Y’a pas moyen !! » 

« Tu disais pas ça, tout à l’heure dans la caverne. » lança Zoro, fier de son effet.

Sanji le regarda, livide. Est ce que Zoro venait vraiment de lui avouer qu’il voulait le… ? Il avait du mal à intégrer l’idée. Pourtant, il n’avait pas tord, plus tôt, lorsqu’il l’avait embrassé, il aurait du lui flanquer la raclée de sa vie, et même dès le départ, dans cette ruelle sombre. Mais qu’est ce qui l’en avait empêché… ? Rien. Pire, il avait répondu à son baiser. Le choc ? La surprise ? Non, Sanji ne pouvait pas se mentir à ce point là. Il en avait été troublé, certes, mais au vu de leurs relations, il lui aurait flanqué un service complet de ses dernières attaques s’il n’avait pas… Apprécié ? Bordel de merde. Le souffle coupé, le blond réalisait juste maintenant qu’il avait pu, hypothétiquement, apprécier le geste. Tout se passait très vite dans la tête de Sanji, mais finalement, la seule chose qui put sortir de ses lèvres fut…

« Mais… Pourquoi ? » souffla t-il .

Ce n’était pas du tout ce à quoi s’attendait le bretteur. A vrai dire, il pensait pas qu’à ce stade là de la conversation, il n’aurait pas déjà pris un coup de pied en pleine tronche. Mais voilà qu’il posait la seule question à laquelle il se refusait de répondre. Honnêtement, en tout cas. Difficile de se l’avouer à lui même, alors le lui dire… Zoro soupira, croisant les bras. 

« Parce que j’en ai envie, tout simplement. Depuis un bout de temps, à vrai dire. Et puis… Quand j’ai appris tout ce qu’il s’était passé, ton mariage, ton départ de l’équipage… Je me suis dit que j’en aurait peut être plus l’occasion. Alors il fallait que je tente. » dit il, sincèrement. 

C’était le gars le plus culotté de l’univers. Le plus taré, aussi. Si Sanji hésitait entre plusieurs de ses camarades pour le prix de la palme de l’esprit le plus dérangé, maintenant il était sûr que le grand vainqueur c’était ce stupide marimo. C’était complètement dingue de l’entendre sortir une raison pareille. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre un semblant de contenance. Cette conversation n’avait pas de sens. Ils se détestaient depuis le début, pourquoi maintenant il voulait… Mon dieu, Sanji se refusait à l’imaginer ne serait ce qu’une seule seconde. 

« Et bien je peut t’assurer que ça n’arrivera jamais, espèce de dérangé. Je sais pas ce qui t’a fait croire que ça pourrait arriver, mais je te le garantis, y’a pas moyen. Maintenant si tu as fini de dire des conneries, je vais aller me coucher. » lança froidement le blond, tentant de reprendre son sang froid, avant de tourner les talons. Mais c’était sans compter sur la célèbre détermination du bretteur.

« Attend. Pourquoi ? » lança t-il, le retenant. Le blond s’arrêta brusquement, comme monté sur ressort. 

« Pourquoi quoi, saleté de marimo ?! » Sanji était excédé. 

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser une chance ? » demanda le bretteur, d’une voix douce que Sanji ne lui connaissait pas, et qui avait pour effet de le mettre hors de lui.

« Te laisser… ? Tu te rend même compte du délire la ! On est des hommes tous les deux, déjà. Ensuite on se déteste tout les deux depuis toujours ! Et puis… Et puis j’ai pas envie, taré de tête d’algue !!! » 

« … Je ne te déteste pas. Et puis des hommes, des femmes, c’est pareil, non ? » répondit-il, en haussant des épaules.

« On s’en fiche de ça ! Je t’ai dit que je ne voulais pas ! C’est mort, ça n’arriveras pas, algue de mes deux ! »

« Tu changeras d’avis. »

« Quoi ?! »

Zoro s’approcha de lui avec un sourire dangereux et sadique sur le visage. Pris de panique, le blond ne put que reculer, s’acculant à un palmier non loin, après quelques pas en arrière, maudissant son trouble qui l’empêchait de lui balancer son pied dans les parties. Le bretteur en profita pour le coincer contre l’arbre, et Sanji ne put que retenir son souffle dans l’attente de ce qui allait venir. Il se pencha sur lui, approchant ses lèvres de son oreille, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

« Tu changeras d’avis. Tu finiras par me supplier de te prendre. Et une fois que ce sera fait, cook, je te ferait gémir mon nom tellement fort… Que toute la marine saura qui fait jouir si violemment la Jambe Noire. »

Sanji se tétanisa. Les yeux écarquillés, il se figea contre l’arbre, terrorisé comme il ne l’avait jamais été auparavant (et il avait vécu sur l’île des Okamas pendant deux ans). Zoro le remarqua et eut un rictus, avant de reculer et de s’éloigner sur la plage, en direction du bateau. Sanji était écarlate, son cœur sur le point d’éclater dans sa poitrine, et son jean étrangement serré au niveau de l’entre jambe. Il s’écroula dans le sable, ses jambes incapables de le porter plus longtemps. Qu’est ce qui venait de se passer… ?!

 

-

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je voudrai m’excuser pour ces longs mois qui se sont écoulés depuis le dernier chapitre, je n’était simplement pas en capacité d’écrire, mais j’aime beaucoup cette histoire et j’aimerai la continuer. Je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement un chapitre. Je remercie tout ceux et celles qui m’ont laissé d’adorables reviews, vous êtes les meilleurs. On se retrouve très prochainement pour le prochain chapitre ! Bye~


	5. Overdose

Le soleil passa a travers l’or des ses cheveux, attirant le regard un court instant. Le premier regard fut bref, le deuxième s’attarda, le dernier se fit fuyant. Zoro regarda le cuistot déposer un verre coloré auprès de la navigatrice, tourbillonner comme un abrutit avant de retourner dans sa cuisine. Il ne savais pas trop comment c’était arrivé, a vrai dire. Il ferma les yeux, méditant les derniers événements. Il lui avait fallu quelques instants pour réaliser. Comme l’évidence simple d’un changement de saison. Il y avait eut un avant, et il y aurait un après. Zoro n’était pas du genre cérébral, pourtant c’était quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais eut de mal a comprendre. Certaines choses changent. D’autres persistent. Il avait espéré pendant des mois que ça changerait, que ça lui passerait. Mais voila, après presque trois ans d’aventure, à se côtoyer les uns et les autres, malgré les changements, rien ne s’était effacé. Au contraire, après les deux ans qui les avaient tous séparés, tout s’était amplifié. Si l’or avait juste accroché son regard un instant la première fois, le détail s’était installé les fois suivantes. Dans sa contemplation, il s’était mis a dessiner du regard certains mouvements. Il avait mémorisé certains éclats de voix. S’était enivré d’alcool a défaut de son odeur. Et puis, il avait recherché le contact. La rivalité, comme substitut de flamme a alimenter. Ils s’étaient engueulés, jugés, battus, respectés, insultés, mais surtout, ils avaient échangés. Zoro n’était ni ignorant, ni idiot. Ces brefs moments de conflit étaient libérateurs, leur permettant de décompresser de cette attente permanente du moment où le danger leur tomberait de nouveau dessus. Ou peut être espérait il plus que le danger comme excuse? Plus le temps avançait, et plus le regard du sabreur s’attardait. L’or à l’éclat accrocheur était pâle comparé au saphir qui marquait, à travers la brume d’une cigarette, les abysses de la mer. La profondeur d’un éclat de rire. L'élégance de certains gestes, chorégraphiés avec une précision qu’il admirait sincèrement. Chaque jour, un nouveau détail le faisait frémir, jusqu’à le distraire de son propre entraînement. Alors il avait décidé qu’il valait mieux l’ignorer. S’enivrer de petites doses, parfois cherchant le conflit, parfois l’évitant, comme s’il risquait l’overdose. De courts et singuliers moments pour exprimer toute sa frustration, déguisée en mépris. Il s’était traité de lâche cent fois par seconde. L’entendre de sa bouche, alors qu’il luttait pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions, l’avait fait céder un court instant, et puis l’avait également libéré.  Zoro n’était pas du genre a se cacher du regard des autres. Mais c’était tout de même dur a s’avouer, même pour Zoro. Alors il s’était creusé la cervelle comme jamais. Juste une fois... Peut être qu’une seule et unique fois lui permettrait de mettre tout ça derrière lui, et de se concentrer a nouveau sur son entraînement et leurs objectifs dans le Nouveau Monde. Alors il avait attendu le bon moment. Mais... L’équipage avait été séparé, l’identité du cuistot s’était révélée, il avait faillit se marier. Et Zoro n’avait absolument aucune idée que pendant ce temps la, l’équipage avait faillit perdre le cuisinier. Qu’il aurait très bien pu ne plus jamais revoir le blond jouer de sa dextérité avec ses couteaux dans sa cuisine. Plus jamais se réveiller de sa sieste avec des insultes et un plateau de boulettes de riz préparé rien que pour lui. Plus jamais avoir la chance de lui dire, de faire ce pas en avant... Vers lui. Alors le voir danser dans les bras d’une autre femme un soir après leur départ de Wano, l’avait rappelé a l’ordre. Ils avaient faillit le perdre. Et ça risquait d’arriver encore, et ça le rendrait fou s’il n’agissait pas bientôt. Alors l’alcool aidant, il avait révélé ses intention. Et une seule fois n’avait pas suffit. 

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel, passant une main sur son visage, alors qu’il était assis sur le pont supérieur. Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes de polluer sa séance de méditation par ce genre de pensées. Mais ce qu’il avait pris pour une simple attraction physique se révélait peut être plus qu’une attraction sexuelle. Il ne savait plus trop quoi en penser. Non loin de lui, lisant un énième bouquin, Robin se détendait au soleil. Cependant ses coups d’œil se faisaient insistants, et il la soupçonnait d’avoir une idée de ce qui se tramait. Après tout, espionner les autres était un de ses passe temps favoris. Il se leva, s’approcha d’elle et de la vue parfaite qu’elle avait sur le pont inférieur, se postant près d’elle. Plus bas, Luffy, Chopper et Usopp jouaient avec des pistolets a eau, riant gaîment. 

« ... »  
« Quelque chose ne va pas, bretteur-san? » demanda t-elle, alors qu’il venait se poser près d’elle.  
« ... Tu le sait déjà très bien. Tu sait tout ce qu’il se passe sur ce bateau. » dit il, le regard glissant du pont inférieur jusqu’au hublot de la cuisine.  
«  ... Effectivement. Mais je me demandais si tu voulais en parler, simplement. »  
« Je vois pas ce que ça changerai a la situation. » lâcha t-il, contrarié.  
«  La parole libère de certaines pensées. Tu ne serait pas le premier a en faire l’usage. » dit elle, en le rejoignant près du bastingage du pont, regardant Nami griffonner ses cartes sur le pont de la proue, juste en face, sur une table installée par Usopp quelques jours plus tôt. 

La navigatrice était très concentrée sur ses tracés, et n’avait pas vu que le soleil lui tapait désormais sur la tête. Plus bas les garçons continuaient de jouer, mais elle était trop concentrée sur ses cartes pour y donner un quelconque crédit. Zoro avait suivit le regard de l’archéologue, mais ne comprenais pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir. Et puis Luffy s’était immobilisé en bas, jetant un œil a sa navigatrice. Son bras s’était étiré et avait fait sursauter Nami, qui allait crier sur le capitaine lorsqu’elle reçu un chapeau bien familier sur la tête. Surprise, elle jeta un œil plus bas, et alors que le capitaine affichait un sourire idiot, Nami lui rendit son sourire, attendrie, et se remit a dessiner. Zoro leva un sourcil d’étonnement, avant de se tourner vers Robin, qui souriait.   
« Toi qui les connaît depuis longtemps, tu ne t’en doutais pas ? » dit elle, complice de sous entendus.  
« ... Si, bien sur. » dit-il, un peu déstabilisé par l’argument.  
«  On vit tous ensemble, ce n’était qu’une question de temps. » déclara la brune, haussant des épaules.  
« Et toi? » demanda Zoro, avec un sourire en coin.  
« Quoi moi? » répondit-elle, avec un air faussement étonné.  
« Je ne suis pas aveugle au point de ne pas comprendre, mais sérieusement... Franky? » dit-il roulant des yeux, comme si c’était évident.

Elle eut un petit rire et haussa de nouveau des épaules. « Et toi? »  
« Quoi moi?! » lança Zoro, piqué au vif.  
« Le seul qui semble étonné de ce développement, c’est notre cher cook-san. Il ne s’y attendais pas, si je puis dire. » dit-elle, diplomate.  
« Hmphf. S’il pensait un peu moins a draguer et un peu plus a s’entraîner, on en serait pas la. » se renfrogna le sabreur.  
« Mais ce ne serait pas notre cook-san. Tu dois lui pardonner, il ne se serait jamais éloigné de l’équipage s’il n’y avait pas été forcé. »  
« Tu en sait quelque chose, hein? »  
« Hm-hm. Mais je suis encore la. Et lui aussi. Laisse lui le temps de s’y faire... Avec le temps, certaines choses apparaissent plus évidentes que d’autres. » dit elle, avec un beau sourire.  
« ... »  
« Au pire, si ça ne fonctionne pas, vous n’aurez qu’a recommencer a vous quereller comme d’habitude! »  
Zoro eut un petit rire, avant d’adresser un franc sourire a l’archéologue, ses inquiétudes étrangement plus légères.   
Plus bas, depuis le hublot de sa cuisine, un certain cuisinier n’avait rien perdu des sourires échangés entre l’archéologue et le sabreur.  Et il n’avait jamais mordu sa cigarette aussi fort. Furieux, Sanji se dit qu’il était temps que les bonnes (ou mauvaise?) habitudes reprennent, et qu’il était encore plus temps de flanquer une correction à cette stupide tête d’algue. 

___

 

« Oi, Sanji ! C’est le troisième paquet que tu fumes, tu penses pas que tu devrais ralentir la cadence ?! » lança Usopp, alors qu’il bricolait dans l’herbe, plus tard dans l’après midi. 

Le cuisinier avait rangé et astiqué toute sa cuisine de fond en combles, mais continuais de fulminer. Alors il était sorti prendre l’air… Ou plutôt prendre sa dose de nicotine. Mais celle ci ne parvenait pas à le satisfaire, et il fumait cigarette sur cigarette, en faisant les cents pas, non loin du canonnier. Ce dernier l’avait regardé d’un air étonné dans un premier temps, et puis s’était souvenu que Sanji était plutôt du genre sanguin, donc il était certainement énervé. Mais par quoi ? Et puis la fumée avait fini par le déranger, d’où la remarque. 

« Tu veux en parler, ou tu va continuer à m’enfumer longtemps ?  Geez, tu devrais peut être te mettre au sport pour décompresser, comme Zoro...»

« Ne me parle pas de cet abrutit de Marimo de mes deux! » hurla le blond, commençant à perdre son calme.

« Ouh ! Du calme, j’y suis pour rien moi ! » répondit Usopp, leva les mains en signe d’innocence.

« … Excuse moi, tu as raison. Je vais aller m’en prendre à lui plutôt ! » dit-il, avant de remonter les manches de sa chemise blanche, lançant son mégot dans le cendrier. 

Usopp leva un autre sourcil, étonné. Il n’était pas rare que ces deux là s’énervent, mais là Sanji était bien trop remonté pour que ce soit une simple dispute. Depuis qu’il avait entendu que Sanji avait faillit quitter l’équipage, il s’inquiétait que Zoro le lui reproche, comme il l’avait fait pour lui à Water Seven. Au moment même ou Sanji allait monter sur le pont supérieur, Zoro qui revenait d’une autre séance de musculation apparut en haut des marche, torse nu comme à son habitude, une serviette sur l’épaule. Le blond s’immobilisa en le voyant, et Zoro descendit les marches et dépassa le cuisinier, ignorant sa présence, et ce dernier se retourna, rouge de colère. Ça allait barder. 

Rapidement, alors que Zoro s’avançait vers l’autre pont, Sanji profita qu’il était de dos pour l’attaquer d’un coup de pied surpuissant dans les côtes, mais tout aussi rapide que lui, Zoro se retourna et para le coup, à mains nues, ses sabres absents à sa hanche. Retenant sa jambe, Zoro esquissa un sourire provocateur. 

« Tu attaques un homme désarmé, maintenant, cook? »lança t-il, piquant.

« Va te faire foutre Marimo, il est temps que je te flanque la correction de ta vie!  Espèce d’enflure!!» répondit Sanji, déjà bien échauffé.

« Puisque tu insistes. J’ai même pas besoin de mes sabres pour te battre à plate couture. »

« Naaaamiiiii! Ils recommencent! » hurla Usopp, à l’attention de la navigatrice, qui pointa le bout de son nez quelques minutes après, alors que tout l’équipage qui avait entendu l’appel du canonnier se rassemblaient sur le pont principal. 

Sanji se dégagea de l’emprise de Zoro, et envoya d’autres coup de pieds, que Zoro n’eut aucun mal à éviter ou parer. Plus haut, sur le pont au dessus, Nami allait s’élancer pour les calmer d’un bon coup de poing chacun, mais Luffy, sérieux, lui fit signe de ne pas bouger, et elle lui lança un regard étonné puis reporta son attention sur les deux principaux intéressés. Sanji avait l’air trop sérieux pour une querelle habituelle, et Zoro se foutait ouvertement de lui en se contentant de parer ses coups. Inquiète, la main de Nami se serra sur le bois du garde-corps.

« J’en ai plus qu’assez de ton comportement! Tu te prend pour qui, bordel ?! Tu crois que je t’ai pas vu, hein ?! » lança le cuisinier, hors de lui.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Tu devrais arrêter ton char de love-cook, tu commences à débloquer à force de saigner !» Zoro sentait que quelque chose clochait, mais il ne put s’empêcher de répondre aux provocations.

« Ben voyons ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, enfoiré. En plus d’être un lâche, tu deviens un menteur, algue de malheur ! » Le visage de Sanji était rouge de colère et sa voix exprimait une rage qu’ils ne lui connaissaient pas.

« Quoi ?! Mais c’est quoi ton problème, bordel ?! » Zoro commençait à perdre patience, ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce qu’il lui reprochais. 

« Tu te met à draguer Robin-chan maintenant, marimo dégénéré ?! T’a pas autre chose à faire, espèce de demeuré ?! Tu peut bien me faire ton cinéma après tiens, mais tiens toi loin d’elle. Sinon je te refait le portrait façon puzzle, kuso-marimo !! » hurla le blond, hors de ses gonds, enchaînant les techniques, toutes parées par le bretteur.

Zoro marqua une pause dans leurs échanges de coups, et soupira, piqué au vif. C’était de ça qu’il s’agissait ? Il avait du les voir discuter tout à l’heure, et voilà que ça le mettait dans tout ses états ? C’était tout simplement stupide, il savais pourtant bien que c’était lui qui l’intéressait, non pas l’archéologue. Alors pourquoi il s’énervait comme ça ? Ce n’était pas une tentative de rapprochement, non. Cette fois ci, c’était un règlement de comptes. 

« T’est complètement à coté de la plaque, ma parole. Tu t’inventes des histoires tout seul et après tu viens me les briser pour ça ? Trouve toi une autre occupation, j’suis pas d’humeur, sourcil en vrille. » dit-il, soudainement très sombre et fermé. 

Il allait se détourner du cuisinier, quand ce dernier décida qu’il n’allais pas s’en sortir comme ça, et Zoro fut obligé de parer un nouveau coup, puis un autre, et puis la vitesse des coups de Sanji augmenta avec sa rage. Finalement, Zoro ne put éviter le dernier coup, et le poing de Sanji vint s’écraser sur sa lèvre, qui éclata sous la puissance de l’impact. Tout l’équipage retint un exclamation de stupeur, horrifié par la violence de ce geste qu’ils n’avaient jamais vu. Sanji venait de frapper Zoro. Avec son poing. 

Le cuisinier lui même en semblait choqué, mais sa rage bouillonnait toujours. Sa respiration était erratique, et ses phalanges saignaient également, contusionnées par la force qu’il y avait mis. Chopper sauta sur le pont pour s’approcher de Zoro, qui regardait Sanji droit dans les yeux, à la fois en colère et troublé, sa lèvre saignant abondamment. Suivit Nami, qui se mit entre eux deux, choquée d’avoir été témoin de ce qui ressemblait à la dispute la plus sérieuse qu’ils avaient eut. Sanji n’entendit même pas que Chopper lui demandait d’arrêter, et encore moins Nami qui lui demandait s’il était devenu fou, et lança un regard froid, brusquement calme et sans aucune émotion, à son rival.

« Ne t’approche plus de moi. » 

Le cuisinier tourna les talons et disparut de l’autre côté du bateau, laissant tout l’équipage choqué du geste qu’il venait d’avoir, et un Zoro stupéfait. Il se dégagea des mains de Chopper qui voulaient déjà regarder sa blessure, et, le souffle court, fit un pas en avant, comme pour le suivre. Mais il se ravisa, et fit demi tour, envoyant bouler Nami qui s’inquiétait elle aussi. Il remonta les marches quatre à quatre, et croisa le regard durcit du capitaine, avant d’aller s’enfermer dans la salle de bain plus loin.

« Oi ! Il viens de se passer quoi, là ?! » demanda Franky, abasourdi.

« Yohohoho, je crois que notre cher Sanji était très en colère... » ajouta Brook.

« Il l’a frappé, avec ses mains ! » Usopp était sur qu’il n’avait jamais vu Sanji utiliser ses mains lors d’un combat, leur assurant qu’il en prenait soin pour cuisiner. Or, c’était ce coup de poing qui semblait avoir eut plus d’impact que chacun de ses coups de pied, de part sa symbolique.

« Bon sang, ces deux là sont incapables de communiquer normalement, c’est de pire en pire, il faut faire quelque chose ! » lança Nami, alarmée.

« Laissez les régler leurs comptes. Ça nous concerne pas. » déclara solennellement le capitaine.

Nami leva le nez vers lui, et il lui répondit en retrouvant son sourire idiot habituel. La rouquine soupira, soucieuse. D’abord il ne se parlaient plus du tout, puis les choses commençaient à aller mieux, et voila que Sanji usait de ses mains pour blesser Zoro. Elle était désormais sure qu’il se tramait quelque chose entre eux, et ne savait pas comment apaiser les esprits beaucoup trop échauffés. De plus, Luffy avait donné l’ordre de ne rien faire, à l’étonnement général. Ils avaient l’habitude des disputes, mais celle ci semblait les avoir épuisés, moralement parlant. Chacun se retira pour vaquer à ses occupations, et Nami remonta vers sa cabine, et fut interceptée par Luffy, laissés seuls sur le pont.

« S’il te plait, Nami, ne t’en mêle pas. » lui demanda t-il, calmement.

« Mais.. ! » protesta t-elle, gênée qu’il ait deviné.

« Nami. » Insista le capitaine.

« Okay... » répondit-elle, subitement lasse. 

Luffy lui sourit de nouveau, assit sur le garde corps et l’attira à lui, passant une main derrière sa nuque, pour l’embrasser, à l’abri des regards indiscrets… Ou presque. 

 

A suivre…


End file.
